Bloody Werewolf
by TheRealArgonian
Summary: Ewan is stuck in the cage and witnesses the canine change. Having a tiff, feelings revealed and friendship formed. An Altmer and a Werewolf - could it be any better?


**I own nothing; unfortunately, everything belongs to Bethesda and who else worked on Skyrim. However, I desperately want to work at Bethesda! So much! Please hire me****.**

"Oh great," Ewan grumbled as he seethed his sword and listened as the iron gate slammed shut, "Just great" he turned as he heard the Nord - Fargle, was it? - come running towards him with a smug grin.

"Looks as if you've gotten yourself trapped" Ewan rolled his eyes at the other man's obviousness, "Stay there whilst I got if a lever to let you out"

"Yes, you go do that" Ewan sneered when suddenly the doors swung open and a horde of Silverhands came storming in and surrounded The Companion. Ewan watched -and felt a little useless- as they backed the Nord up and against the iron gate.

"Which one is he?'

"Does it matter? He wears that armour, so he dies!" Ewan's hand twitched slightly over the handle of his sword, he didn't have high hopes for the other ma man coming out alive, he'd definitely have some damage, and unfortunately, for Ewan, he had just given away his last red bottle.

"Dammit Firkus, don't get yourself killed!" he hissed as the Silverhands came ever closer to the Nord

"None of you will be leaving ere alive" Ewan slapped his hand against his face, wincing at the harshness of the metal 'Now is not the right time to get cocky!'

Ewan's head snapped up instantly when he heard The Companion seethed his sword and hunch forward as if he was in pain. Ewan's eyes widened as hair suddenly began sprouting out of his skin, his face shift into that of a wolf's; soon his body was covered in fur, and he stood tall, towering over the Silverhands menacingly. Ewan watched silently as the Nord swatted the Silver hands with great ease, slashing them with his vicious claws as if the were Torchbugs fluttering by. As soon as all the Silverhands lay dead, the man-turned-wolf darted out of the room and through the doors the Silverhands came through. Although he wouldn't admit it, Ewan was both amazed and slightly frightened by what he had witnessed.

As the gate slid open and Ewan stepped out to his freedom, his hand grasped at his sword as The Companion, who was now a man once more, ran back to his side.

"Sorry you had to see that" he said as if he hadn't just killed seven Silverhands with his bare hands - claws!

"Sorry! What the bloody hell was that?" Ewan shouted, startling the other man slightly "You bloody slaughtered them as if they were rabbits, and you act as if you're taking a country stroll!"

"Well, you see-"

"You're a bloody Werewolf!" Ewan kicked one of the swords that laid across the floor and watched as What's his name flinched.

"Of course you're a bloody Werewolf! What, with the Silverhand slayers, the use of silver swords, the fact that these bastards-" he kicked violently at one of the deceased Silverhands "-call you dog! By the Eight, even you damn brother wears armour with a flaming wolf on it! How could I have been so daft?"

"Ok, you need to calm down"

"Listen here Frakus-"

"My name is Farkus!"

"Farkus, Frakus, Fargle - whatever!" Ewan shouted as his usually amber face started to go a hideous red by his abnormal ranting, "Are all The Companions Werewolves?"

"Not everyone, but all the members of the Circle are. It's a secret to everybody"

"Well not anymore. Wait!" Ewan stepped away from Farkus and eyes him cautiously, "You not gonna make me a Werewolf, are you?"

"No" Ewan gave a slight sigh of relief, "- only if the Circle deems you worth enough with this power" his words causing Ewan to moan loudly and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I wouldn't have thought to join The Companions if I knew everything was this messed up" he looked up and narrowed his eyes as Farkus look taken back and somewhat hurt by his statement.

"If it's worth anything - I thought you would have been worth to call my Shield brother" he faintly heard Farkus utter, thank the Eight for magnificent Altmer hearing.

Ewan sighed as he began making his way towards the passage, but stopped as he neared Farkus who looked away from him. Feeling an odd sentiment inside of him he placed a hand on the Nord's shoulder, "Thank you for rescuing me" he said silently and watched as the other man smirked ever so slightly.

"So" Ewan said in the awkward silent tension between them, "I wager I could kill more Silverhands that you could" Farkus look up and a grin grew on his face, making Ewan feel somewhat better that he did.

"Please, I'd like to see you try, Elf"

"50 septims says I can"

"You're on, and I'll even let you have a head start due to my advantage"

"Oh, don't make me give you a flea bath"

"Don't make me bite your arm off"

"Bloody Werewolf" Ewan smirked as the both sprinted through the passage to continue their quest to retrieve the fragment of Wuuthrad.


End file.
